1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to transport aircraft galley systems, and more particularly, to systems to cool food carts prior to service by the cabin attendants.
2. Description of Related Art
Aircraft galley systems for modern transport aircraft incorporate food carts which are cooled to prevent food spoilage prior to use by the cabin attendants for distribution of food to the passengers. These food carts have in the past been interfaced with cold air supply systems in the galley designed to cool the interiors of the food carts. Such cool air distribution systems were generally co-located with the balance of the galley and interface to the food carts by means of gaskets connecting the food carts to a plenum containing the cool air.
As space in modern aircraft has become more at a premium and more efficient means of cooling the carts has become necessary, there has emerged a need for alternatives to such systems. Furthermore, recent FDA rulings have lowered the required temperature at which the interior of the food carts has to be kept in order to prevent food spoilage. Additionally, it has become more desirable to remove refrigeration equipment from the galley compartment and to find other means to properly cool the food carts without locating the entire refrigeration system in the galley area. In order to be compatible with modern transport aircraft requirements, it has become important to have an increased degree of safety and modularity for any aircraft system incorporating electronics or electric pumps, and it would be particularly desirable to locate at least a portion of such systems outside of the cabin area of the aircraft. In any event, it is important that any system that interfaces with either food or the cabin area is non-toxic and can be configured to provide a wide range of cooling capacity as a function of the food and food carts that are to be interfaced with such a system. The present invention satisfies these and numerous other requirements for transport aircraft.